1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric acoustic transducer that may be employed in a buzzer, a telephone or the like.
2. Discussion of Background
When electrically connecting a piezoelectric acoustic transducer and an external conductor, a lead wire covered with an insulator is employed under normal circumstances, with one end of the lead wire soldered onto a piezoelectric acoustic transducing element included in the piezoelectric acoustic transducer and the other end led out to the outside of the piezoelectric acoustic transducer and soldered onto the external conductor. Such technology is disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 38558/1990, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 38399/1994, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 13900/1989, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 13800/1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,371, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,938 and the like.
As a means for dispensing with the complicated and time consuming process of soldering, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 45917/1990, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 199298/1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,483 and the like disclose a technology in which a spring terminal member is employed that is electrically connected to a piezoelectric acoustic transducing element by its spring pressure, with a spring terminal led out to the outside of the piezoelectric acoustic transducer to be electrically connected to an external conductor.
However, when a spring terminal is to be employed, the following requirements must be satisfied. First, in the electrical connection between the spring terminal and the external conductor, a high degree of reliability must be assured for the connecting portion, i.e., the force with which they press against each other at the contact point portion must be great. Second, in the electrical connection with the piezoelectric acoustic transducing element, the spring terminal must not inhibit the vibration of the diaphragm, i.e., the force with which it is held against the piezoelectric acoustic transducing element at the contact point portion must not be greater than necessary.
Since these two requirements conflict with each other, it is difficult to satisfy them both and none of the prior art publications mentioned above discloses a means for satisfying these requirements.